


First Date with an Acrophile

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [33]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, F/M, First Date, Love of Heights, Rare Pairing, SHIELD, Watching the Sunset, awkward first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria swore to herself this first date would be the last one involving a rooftop ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date with an Acrophile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Written for the Comment Fic LJ community prompt [any, any unconventional/rare pairing, first date](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/539125.html?thread=76714485#t76714485).

"You want me to climb up the fire escape?" Maria Hill repeated slowly because there was no way she hadn't misheard or else that Clint Barton was absolutely crazy.  
  
Clint grinned at her, two beers in one hand, as he swung out onto said fire escape and tossed back at her, "The view's incredible and you said you wanted to watch a sunset."  
  
She swore to herself this first date would be the last one involving a rooftop _ever_ and climbed up behind him, regretting emphatically ever mentioning she loved to watch the sunset.


End file.
